the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Athyg (Misfit Menagerie)
Overview Athyg is the second-in-command and patriarch of the Misfit Menagerie. He founded the clan alongside his mate, Izilth, on the Windswept Plateau, though it has since moved to Dragonhome. Appearance Athyg stands 14.3 meters tall and has an impressive wingspan of 22.04 meters. Beneath all of the paint and dye, he is a plain dragon with brown scales and grey wings. He dresses himself up in what he calls his 'storyteller outfit' to entertain the clan's hatchlings. Personality Athyg is well-known as a clumsy oaf with a big heart. He can never say no to someone in need and will readily take in any abandoned hatchlings he finds. If he isn't by his mate's side, he can usually be found playing with the hatchlings. Background Athyg was born on the Windswept Plateau to parents he never knew. He was almost immediately taken in by a nameless faction of Guardians based near the Twisting Crescendo. Those Guardians raised him alongside their own hatchlings and held him to the same standards as them. Once he was old enough, Athyg was sent out with the other young adults to find his Charge. However, he wasn't able to leave the borders of the Windswept Plateau, as he injured his leg while evading a hostile clan. Luckily, his charge came to him. When he first met Izilth, he realized that she was what he was searching for. Despite his injury, he promised her that he would follow her to the farthest corners of Sorneith. She reluctantly accepted his help and they set up camp to allow Athyg's leg to heal. After a while, they became mates and began a clan together, which they called Breezeborn. Breezeborn thrived under Athyg's gentle claws. One day, however, Izilth approached him in a rage. She claimed that her old pack had returned and threatened to declare war against the clan if it wasn't removed from their territory. She was prepared to fight, but Athyg was able to calm her and convince her to retreat for the sake of the clan. The clan found a place to settle in Dragonhome. Breezeborn quickly earned the name 'Misfit Menagerie' after Athyg convinced Izilth to take in the exiles wandering the desert. Relationships * Izilth - Izilth is Athyg's mate, who he loves more than anything. They don't see eye-to-eye on everything, but they are an inseparable team. He often showers her in affection and gladly helps her raise the abandoned hatchlings they take in. * Xivos - Xivos is Athyg's only remaining son and heir apparent. He loves his son and celebrates his eccentricities. The two often have chats concerning how to best care for a Charge. * Sorei - Sorei is Athyg and Izilth's adopted daughter. Raised alongside their own children, she loves Athyg as a father. He doesn't fully understand her fascination with machines but tries to be supportive. * Aazkiir - After rescuing him from a sandstorm, Athyg has been helping him find information on the Gaolers. The two have become close friends despite their age difference and often have long conversations about anything and everything. * Ryzanth - Ryzanth's pompous behavior and arrogance lead Athyg to dislike him. He tries to avoid him whenever possible, though he wishes there was a way he could help him. Trivia * Athyg is the Misfit Menagerie's random Progenitor and is in the process of being regened. Once he is finished, he will have Skink and Glimmer in addition to Stripes. Category:Wind Dragon Category:Guardian Category:Male Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder